neutralfandomcom-20200214-history
Klara 2
It es kontinuasion de narasion "Klara" traduked de Thomas Schmidt in Ido. It esav idé de Thomas, ke mi skriberio kontinuasion in Idiom Neutral. 2 ...Sitempe Klara e Sandra omni-loke esav yunkte. In skol, su strad, if kelk-hom visav Sandra sine Klara o Klara sine Sandra, il probable interogav: "Ke-loke votr amika es?" Ed yunkte ili fasiav dom-eksersadi pro skol. Klara esav mult intelektuos, ed Sandra eksersant ko Klara deveniav plu suksesos in studiad. Klara, kuale omni-tempe, sukursav elevi otr in klas, kause omni konosav, ke if interogar Klara di kelk matematik problem, o kuale on deb korekte skribar ist o el parol, o kuala es nom de prinsipal urb in Meksik, ila omni-kase potesav respondar. If kelkun sem-klasan nesesav sukurs pro studiad, e Klara esav okuped, il andav a Sandra. Sandra kuale Klara sempre esav afabl e sukursav omni. Klara in omni aferi esav ideal pro Sandra. Durantu diné Sandra dikav a sie matr: "Mi no biberio te, Klara dik, ke da te kolor de fas deveni mal." O vestante pro promenad, ila dik: "Pro ist rob verd mi metero a mi shapó blu, Klara dik, ke tale es bel." Matr regretav: "Omni-kase vo fasi kuale Klara dik, eske vo no potes desidar aut?" Ma kuande Klara veniav in lor dom, matr de Sandra akseptav ila ko gaudi. Matr esav kontent, ke sie filia es amiki ko tal bon puera. Un-foa in klas instruatora dikav: - Po-breve noi in skol avero kontestasion de talenti. Ki volu partisipar, pensa, kekos vo potes demonstrar, e vo debero inskribar se pro partisipad. Po leksioni Sandra interogav Klara: - Eske tu partisipero in kontestasion? - Si, - respondav Klara. - Mi volu deklamar poem de Heine, pro eksempl ist: "Sufise! Es temp pro lasar el kosi stupid. Es temp returnar a reson. Ko vo mi esav aktoro ludid, Mi plu no desir esar tal person..." Eske vo am it, Klara? - Si, poem es bon. Mi nekuande potesero deklamar quale vo. Mi volu demonstrar ilusion ko mie kunikl e silindr-shapó. Komense silindr-shapó es vaku, e po-tempe mi prend kunikl de it. - Vo nekuande demonstrav a mi tal ilusion, Sandra! - It es kause mi ankor no potes fasiar it. - Eske vo kred, ke vo kapableskero til kontestasion? - Mi deb. Mi multe desir demonstrar it. In diurn de kontestasion skol integr kolektav se in hal. Aparasion de Klara avav sukses grand. Ila deklamav du poemi e demonstrav ekspresion de sentimenti profund, e omni homi in hal sentiav it. Matr de Klara lakrimav. Omni pensav, ke Klara ganiero prim posision. Ma po Klara su sken Sandra intrav. Ila esav vested in surtut long negr e silindr-shapó negr. Ila deprendav silindr-shapó e donav it a spektanti, pro ke ili visero, ke silindr-shapó es sine kelk sekret. Po it ila prendav silindr-shapó, turnav se kelk-foa in sie lok, e - ekse! - in silindr-shapó kunikl de Sandra sedav. It esav multe neatended. Kelk spektanti ekskursav a sken pro kontaktar kunikl. Ili no potesav kredar sie okuli. Sukses esav komplet. Sandra ganiav prim posision, e Klara ganiav sekund. Klara e Sandra kuale sempre andav de skol yunkte. Lor matri andav nemulte posteriore e parlav un-otr. Klara esav silensios e trist. Sandra no potesav gaudiar komplete di sie viktori, kause ila regretav, ke sie amika es tante trist. Tale ili departav silensios, Sandra andav a sie dom, e Klara andav a sie. Sirka po un hor Sandra inkursav a Klara: - Klara, Klara, mi no potes truvar mie kunikl! It disaparav! Klara andav ko Sandra shershar kunikl. - Eske vo shershav it omni-loke in votr dom, Sandra? - Si, omni-loke! - Tel-kase it es kelk-loke in strad. Vo no klosav porti a balkon e a dom, e it eksglisav. - Si, serte vo es rekt, Klara. Ili shersheskav in strad e po-breve ili truvav it. Kunikl gaudiose saltav in herb verd. Klara e Sandra ko kunikl sedeskav a skamnu, e Klara dikav: - Sandra, mi es tant stupid! Mi devenav trist kause me no esav prim. Ma ke-kause mi no esav gaudi, ke mie amika esav prim? Noi omni du viktoriav, eske it es ver, Sandra? E Sandra respondav: - Si, Klara, noi omni du viktoriav. Category:teksti literaturik